The King Awakens
The Lich King finally awakes from his long slumber and resurrects Sindragosa, consort of Malygos as the leader of frostbrood and plans an invasion of Kalimdor and Eastern Kingdoms. The Frozen Throne He had slept for a long time now, fighting with his mind about dominant personality. But that was decided. Ner’zhul ordered Arthas to rip his own heart free of his body and throw it, so that all of his human personality with emotions will die. But it was Ner’zhul who had perished. Arthas had consumed his spirit and became the dominant personality of the Lich King. And after his mind was stable, it was time to start the attack on mortal beings. He had been sleeping for six years now, waiting for the precise moment to attack and leave Azeroth in ashes. The time had come. He realized he was covered all in ice. When he opened his eyes, ice shattered from his body that had been a part of his body since he had slept. He held Frostmourne in his hand and wrenched free of the obstacles, a thunder struck beside the Frozen Throne in Icecrown Citadel. Resurrecting Sindragos He had reached a dreadful place, covered with snow and sorrow. A great battle had once been fought here. The Burning Legion and the night elves were fighting each other when the dragons, all of them arrived there led by the five Dragon Aspects. Neltharion the Earth Warder had used his artifact Dragon Soul to stop the dragons, motionless and was firing the power of the soul towards both the demons as well as the night elves. The Blue dragons got free of the magic, as magic was their realm. But it cost them as Neltharion used the Dragon Soul to slay most of the blue dragons. They remained so little that they were near extinct. One dead great blue dragon lay where Lich King was standing. Sindragosa was her name. She was a consort to the Spellweaver, Malygos. The Lich King unsheathed the Frostmourne and pierced it into the icy ground. The icy ground was starting to shake, cracks developed in it and all the snow above it vanished for a long distance. The icy ground started to collapse and from underneath there was some movement. Something came out which looked like a hand, a dragon’s hand, with no muscle left on it, only bones. She came out destroying the icy ground as a dragon might destroy the egg boundaries while hatching. She was reborn, an undead dragon, like she had when she had hatched from an egg. The roar she gave when she was atop a hill, was monstrous and went flying off from the cliff. “Rise, Sindragosa, you will lead the frostbrood”, said the Lich King, who had planned on resurrecting all the dead blue dragons. The army that had gathered below the cliff was shocked at seeing the massive size of Sindragosa. She flew above them, filled with glowing blue color. She roared one again, which was joined by the roar of the armies. The Lich King stood above, witnessing the fall of Azeroth. Category:Wrath of the Lich King